The Cruise
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy can finally do her so waited Cruise in a beautiful ship, but a unwanted company cames, she needs to be careful to don't have Squidward to ruin your vacation, or not. Contain SQUANDY. I really hope you like this, comment if you like and see you soon ;D


A / N : As I promised, a narration (POV) of Sandy, a more relaxed and uncertain story, because I did not think much before starting to write._

Finally, after incessant research and experiments, I managed to get a project to my superiors and get my commission, that money had a certain destiny, a cruise of one week in a complete suite with massages, sauna, and all those things that have cruising, I was so excited. The doorbell called, was Sponge Bob and Patrick, I told them the news and they have come to say goodbye.

- Hello guys - I greeted them, just getting ready to leave.

- Hey Sandy - told Patrick - why these bags? Are you going to move?

- No Patrick - answer Sponge Bob - she is taking a vacation, but you come back, right Sandy ?

- All right little sponge - I took my bags and put them in my boat, I do not want to miss a second of my vacation.

- Hey Sandy - Patrick told while I get in the car - do you knew that Squidwars will make a cruise too ?

-Really?

- Yeah, maybe you are not in the same boat ? - Sponge Bob said.

- He may even be - I answered - but the probability of being in the same cruise, well it's least, I has to go guys, see you later.

- Bye Sandy ! - they both said, oh how I like those guys. I screwed on it, I barely could wait to relax.

I arrived at the port, was almost time for boarding, I checked the ticket and the boarding gate, i had a line but it was quick, so I was in line to embark on a gigantic ship that would be my home next week.

I was so excited, it was already in the boat, it was so beautiful, I just had my camera in hand, tried to maximum to capture every square inch of that floating wonderful thing, the bad news is that I have been distracted, I bumped into someone, both so fall and start talking to the elbows, without the other listened and without getting anywhere.

But it is worse to realize who I had bumped, how was the life, so at least that probability, Squidward came up in the same boat as me, but he didn't seem very happy about that.

-Watch where you're going... - he realized that was I - oh, how many ships to travel and they put me together with the hillbilly and your little cowboys ?

- Rude ! - I told him - if the little cowboys are Sponge Bob and Patrick, relax, they didn't come, you do not have to worry about running away from who worries about you - I gave him around and I kept getting my room.

- Sandy, wait - he ran and grabbed my arm, I waited for apologies, I was so wrong - you always have to be playing the owner of truth ?

- So why do you always have to be so moody? - I freed myself of him - why do not you try to replace the vinegar of your fruit salad for sugar? Maybe sweet your world of worries with your neighbor who wants solely to improve your day while you are stepped. If you want to be mad at Sponge Bob, do what you want, but I do not have anything about your problems.

- I hate when you are right - he crossed the arms - look, I did not mean…

- Ok ok Squidward misses me - I interrupted him and was while he mumbled and gesticulated behind me, both of us knew I was the only person competent to beat Squidward in an argument, I was proud of it.

My suite, the room 416, it was huge, had a big single bed that it would fit 3 people easily, should minibar full of goodies and drinks that I sure would try later. My bathroom at the dome of the tree, easily would fit two or three times in the bathroom of the suite, were all so odoriferous and organized, there are even scented candles, but it was not in the room the great attractions, I just left my camera in the closet and ran to explore the rest of the ship. Would it be too much coincidence to say how I put myself to get sun, Squidward sitting in the seat next to me?

- You let people talking to nothing and I win the fame of moody? - he said and put your sunglasses.

- You do not accept to lose, right?

- No - it is starting to get something in a backpack and took a sunscreen - you were... right - he spat the last word like it is a sacrifice - I could have stayed calm, so sorr… Sandy!

I left as soon as he turned to pass the protector, but I did not take to start listening cries of 'back here Sandy !', that pronunciation who just he made when saying my name, he gave emphasis on the D, I did not want to admit it, but it's cute.

Next activity, lunch, time go away when people have fun.

- Can we have a civilized conversation or you are going to throw me the dish with food and everything ? - I turned around and fast with the scare, where that creature left?

- Squidward ! You do not have a clue, you almost killed me by scary. Oh, you are not going to leave me alone until I can hear you, right?

- Yeah - he said when we sit down for lunch.

He apologized to have yelled at me earlier, that really surprised me, he rarely apologize to someone, then we talked a lot, when we less expected, it has been almost two hours.

- What are you going to do now? - He said.

- I wanna swim or maybe go to the sauna.

- Oh, look, if you want to swim, go soon, the weather is closing - he was right, the sky was gray, full of clouds clearly loaded - oh, purpose, which room is yours ?

- I am at 416, and you?

- I am at 409, well, goodbye Sandy - he said it again, the pronunciation of the D, I dropped a little laugh by accident.

- See you later - I answer.

The day was incredible, sauna, massage, pool, show live, until karaoke, but when I would go out of the hall of shows, it was winding, the visibility was almost nulled, not to mention that shower falling like glass. The people who were also in the lobby decided to stay longer hoping the wind stopped, on the contrary, the measure that became dark, the wind just grew stronger.

They were almost eight hours of the night, the drizzle gave seat to rain, the wind is stronger now, definitely a storm at sea, I got tired of waiting, got an umbrella and I am walking against the wind, looking for my room, 402, 403, my umbrella couldn't take the pressure of the wind and blow, I kept moving, 404, 405, was hard to walk, when I looked at the side, some chairs were being dragged through the wind, 406, 407, I barely had the eyes open, rain drop me like pieces of window shattered, 408, I can't do that anymore, the tables they were falling into the wind, but i did not get back or the wind literally would take me away, little missing, I would get on the 409, I did not take it.

- Help! - I shouted fighting to raise my voice higher than the noise of the rain falling on the ground - help!

For a moment, I thought the wind was stopping, on my side, the door opened.

- Sandy? - the pronunciation, I would recognize anywhere.

- Squidward ?

- What are you doing you crazy ? - he screamed

- Crazy is your grandma!

- So, why are not you in your room? I suppose there is dryer.

- I already went out of the room when the storm started, I am just trying to get back in there!

Far, one of the tables came rolling with the strength of the wind.

- Sandy, watch out!

- I can broke the table with a single blow, you don't have to worry about me - I shouted back, confident in the mine karate.

The table was closer, I was prepared to give a blow when I felt a pressure around the waist, at the last second, Squidward pulled me out the way of the table, right on time, the table rotated and it was dismantled against a pillar that held the penthouse. Squidward and I fall into the suite, in the impulse, my foot knocked on the door that closed after that, it is the last thing i saw before fainting.

I woke up with cold in the legs but heat in the face, was still a little drowning, took a while to remember what had happened, more yet to realize I fell asleep in Squidward's arms, especially hot felt my face after this and I tried to lift, but it was impossible, he had the arms in back of me and sleeping, had strength in those skinnies arms, so I tried to wake up him.

- Squidward - I whispered, with a lot of shame - Squidward, wake up.

- What happened? - he was groggy but he noticed me quick - Sandy ? What are you doing here?

- Can you let me?

- Let you ? - he knew he was with his arms around me, your cheeks turned red, and he let me - oh, sorry.

We raise ourselves, no way, I looked in the window, rain falls still strong, I need hours, the clock marked 23:45, the curfew rangs at 22 o'clock, after that, nobody leaves the rooms due to safety.

- Now what ? I can not go back to my room now and not with this rain - I complained about.

- So… eer… you can stay here if you want - Squidward said.

- I think it is the way, i just need something to line the couch and a pillow.

- No - he told - you hit your head and was almost hit by a table, it is better to sleep on the bed.

- No way Squidward ! You paid for the suit, you do not have to give in your bed because of me.

- Er... the bed is double… - he scratched the back of his neck, of course with same - anyway I paid for a single bed but they gave the marriage bed.

- I don't know... I don't think...

Squidward surprised me when he picked me up in his lap.

- You have to rest.

- Get out, Squidward put me down !

- So, come here - he let me near the bed, like, reflective I held myself on him, and we both fall into a soft mattress of springs, laughing.

However, we do not realize how embarrassing was our situation until right time, as I was held in Squidward and taken his balance, we just sort of held, except that he was supported. When i realized, I did not know if I laugh, cried, or gave him a slap in the face, but one thing is for sure, my face was burning of shame. For his expression, I realized he was also very bashful.

- oh, Squidward… sorry, I did not wanna to…

- No, I mean, I shouldn't have to…

- Imagine, you were just…

Things just got worse, I stepped forward to the statement and keep face-to-face, the weather was setup, I could imagine some strange situations, but nothing weirder than when I felt the his tentacles around my waist. Judge to his look, Squidward was nervous, excited about what would happen next, but continued and I didn't stop him when he came over and kissed me on the mouth, I felt all my body to ant, the room was more stuffy or is it just me? Things with flowed naturally, I spent my arms around his neck and he inclined, it was wrong, but as good as at the same time, but he got me calm down with one sentence.

- I love you, Sandy.

- I love you too Squidward - I hugged him as hard as I could, almost with tears in my eyes, what happened after that doesn't matter.

The next morning, I woke up surrounded by pillows, I felt a snuffled around my neck and arms around the waist, I turned around to see Squidward, I didn't know for sure if he was asleep or awake, I just realized when he pulled me close to having a good morning kiss. Suddenly the phone at the bedside of bed touches.

- Hello? … Yes, room 409… missing passenger ? … Sandra S. Cheeks? Yeah, she is with me… I am her boyfriend… - it is the funniest thing but was it, since last night - I can assure you she is well - he gave me the phone.

- Hello… Yes, it's me, Sandra… yes, Mr. Tentacles is my boyfriend… I did not know he was going to surprise me and I rented up other room to me - that was a lie, but if I said I fall out here in the middle of the night, Squidward could still be sued - I'm fine… Yes, soon I go back to my .

- So ? - he asked.

- Nothing, Miss. Cheeks was just surprised by her boyfriend with a suite with marriage bed, and by accident, she did not come back to her room - we were laughing.

- What do you want to do today?

- I am wondering how we going to explain all of this to Sponge Bob and Patrick.

- We still have 6 days to find an excuse for those nipples - Squidward said and kissed me again, we stay there for a long time, we neither went out for breakfast, when they were about 11 hours, the commissioner knocked on the door of the suit and only a couple in love sharing an orange juice bottle with each other.

And like that it followed the other 6 days of travel on the Cruise, I finished canceling my suite and get installed myself with Squidward, like a prolonged honeymoon, on the last day, we were thinking at the opportunity to tell a drama written by Wyllian Shakesfish to make Sponge Bob and Patrick understand the new relationship between us, but that is for another story…

A / N : I got a comment saying Squandy needs more love (I don't know how to reply comments, but thanks you have commented) I agree with it for sure, and think love was too much XD I've gaved you a tip of the next story, do you have an idea of history and the author, isn't it ? It will probably be a lot longer, divided into chapters and stuff, thank you for your attention, comment if you like, see you soon ;D


End file.
